Raya
Raya is a young woman living in a small village working as a farmer and living with her father. Raya the Warrior Woman of Sinestro is a personality trait past down through her family line who can be awakened by special Noble technology with in her body. She is created by the Nobility as a warrior to settle a conflict between two Noble families. This composite of warrior genetics is fated to battle Dynus the Wanderer. She appears in "Legend of the War Fiends". Appearance She has short red hair, a simple blouse, down coat, and a long skirt of an ordinary country girl. The girl who came in carrying a wicker basket and walked all the way to the bar with her doleful countenance aimed at the floor. “The usual?” the bartender asked in a kindly tone. “Please,” the young woman said with an equally modest nod. For some reason, she simply refused to meet the eyes that were trained on her.However she looks over twenty when she is actually seventeen. Within her lies another Raya, the warrior women of Sinestro, to be exact. She appears only to have a different look of confidence and blood thirst in her eyes when the personality takes over. She also has a very cold tone to her voice in this state. Personality Raya's normal self is that of a simple teen girl who is some what willful, very shy, loyal to her family and her father, of very little ambition, and willing to go along with the strongest flow of the tide driving her life. In the beginning it was her father pushing her to become a farmer and work on his farm. Now its the capital wanting her to come work and live there even do research on her, she goes right along with it. She has a defining quality of kindness being the most prominent force in her personality. She would not harm a single living creature if she wasn't forced to. This is in stark opposition to her warrior personality now awakened from its slumber with in her DNA. This personality is will full. Highly ambitious, and will oppose the tide against her in any form other than her destined fight with Dynus. Strange enough despite being so different both personalities are smitten with D and seem to share an affinity with the hunter more than they would like to admit, much like Dynus, but from a female prospective and provocative attraction. She unlike her other personality is fully developed and shows the maturity of thousands of years of experience. Highly confident, capable, focused, and battle hardened. Both personalities also seem to share an affinity with Dynus, able to share intimate thoughts with the giant openly with all honesty more than any other person on the planet. Though she seems very satisfied to play out her fate with Dynus with out remorse or regret. Both personalities seem to find peace with the battle's end. Biography Raya has lived in the village for her whole life that she resides in. The village is located in the Eastern Frontier and may have been around even since before the humans took back the Frontier in general seeing how Castle Sinestro is not too far from it. She and her family seems to lead an unassuming life as a farmer but secretly their family line holds mystical and scientific genetic manipulation which has brought out all the traits needed in a warrior. These traits along with their strength is passed on with in their code all to fuel the ultimate weapon designed by a Noble family to wage war and settle a score in a long since passed feud between Noble families. When she makes her appearance in the story she enters a bar D happens to have stopped in, probably before he goes to meet his new employer. At this time the village is in fright due to some rather rough individuals having showed up in the village. They have taken up a job to serve Raya as bodyguards. Though the residents in the village aren't anywhere near innocent themselves who asked for trouble grabbing her ass and messing with her in general which they describe as "every day innocent behavior". This behavior earned the guards attention breaking arms, disembowelment among other violent resorts. Some of those who had friends of those supposed victims are also in the bar and jeer her when she steps in. With relentless sarcastic remarks the bartender has them leave saying how they are the dregs of society and serves the girl her drink before she also takes her leave. Later on D having met up with his employer drives off the guards to his delight since his goal is to bring the girl back to the Capital as a Flesh Trader. The girl explains to D how she is happy to go and has no idea why these guards showed up. Dynus too shows up and takes up a job of his own working on the farm to watch over her in case his destined opponent should awaken with in the girl. Several times her true personality awakens temporarily till finally she fully awakens and the two battle to a true final climax leaving them both killed in the process. Their ending brings satisfaction from her dying as a true warrior should in her mind. Powers and Abilities Raya the Warrior Woman of Sinestro is the product of genetic manipulation to bring out all the traits needed for a warrior. This personality also gains the composite knowledge of all weapons and strength passed along for over 2,000 years that ran in her family. With this she gains a near infinite amount of energy and strength to draw upon rivaling that of Dynus in all ways including speed which may allow her to also do High Speed Vibrations. She may have exhibited this in their fight but much of the fight couldn't be perceived and was not described completely. With speed rivaling Dynus this power theoretically should also be apart of her arsenal. She can generate massive amount of electricity from her body and use it to blast her foes with. She may also be empowered by it absorbing energy to further add to her attack strength in all areas. She is a weapons master with the ability to use any known weapons, although she usually just resorts to empowering what ever is handy such as an umbrella or a broom with her power making them highly durable and can easily take on Dynus's Giant Club. Equipment Umbrella Broom Nobility Force Field Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bio-Men Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Farmer